Changes
by o0RainbowParadise0o
Summary: What happens when Robin suddenly turns into a vampire? How does the team cope with this? Is Robin really okay like he says he is? Wally doubts it, and he's going to help whether Robin wants him to or not. Angst/Supernatural/Romance. KF/Robin.
1. Bad Timing

**A/N:** Yay! Another KF x Robin fanfic! :D Haha. Yeah, this is my Young Justice OTP. I love a wide variety of Young Justice pairings though, but I uber love this one. This is another thing I wrote for the YJ Anon Meme. The second chapter is in progress, and that chapter will have all the delicious slashness in it. ;)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

With the exception of one member, all of the Young Justice League resided in the lounging area of the headquarters. M'gann paced about the kitchen, making whatever it was she could think of off the top of her head to keep herself occupied. Wally leaned silently against one of the kitchen counters with a heavyhearted frown on his face as he stared down at the ground. Superboy was sitting on the couch with a somber light shining in his eyes that also reflected the static of the TV that had the words "No Signal" on the corner of the screen. Sitting next to Superboy, Kaldur was leaning forward with one of his arms resting on his legs. He ran a hand over his head in a habit of stress before sighing heavily. This was definitely a dilemma.

Artemis entered the room, and the moment she saw that the state of her comrades hadn't changed from when she walked in the room earlier, she groaned. Bitterly, she broke the silence, "Ugh! Will you guys come off it already? All of this stale air is going to be make sick."

Kaldur and M'gann glanced over at their teammate, but neither of them verbally responded to her. Artemis gave an edgy huff before turning and walking out of the room again. It was about the fifth time she did that, which was proof that she was pacing the headquarters. Giving off an indifferent, bitter exterior or not, it was clear to the rest of the team that she was bothered by the situation as well.

A saddened look of questioning passed over Superboy's face as he looked over at Kaldur, who was staring down at the floor while brushing one of his hands through his thin, buzzed hair. Superboy hesitated for a moment and allowed to the silence to refill the space. However, it wasn't long before he was too curious to ask the question that was in the front of his mind.

"What's a vampire?"

Even Wally raised his attention at the unexpected question. All of this time during the team's mourning, Superboy had been oblivious to why everyone was moping. Having respect for his friends, he kept to himself and followed their lead in emotions, even if he didn't understand it. However, Superboy never liked feeling out of the loop from everyone else. It was a pain to be reminded that he knew a great deal less than those around him did, considering that they've lived above the surface their entire lives. Well, with the exception of Kaldur'ahm, who had lived in Atlantis under the sea, and M'gann, who was from another planet, but even they well knew and understood what was going on. Since she did know some Earth culture, even M'gann knew the just of the situation.

Kaldur looked up and glanced over at the rest of the team in the kitchen. He met all of their gazes before finally turning his towards Superboy. "A vampire," He explained in his usual, even tone of voice, "is a supernatural entity who lives off the blood of living creatures. Those living creatures usually being human. They're known to have sharp fangs to help them achieve their blood lust."

As Superboy continued to listen, Kaldur paused tentatively before slowly adding, "From what I understand, some say they can't go out in sunlight, are allergic to garlic, and have a fear of crucifixes...Until earlier, I've never encountered a vampire before, so I can't say for sure if that's true."

Seeing how the conversation lightly took away from the sorrowful atmosphere, M'gann joined in slowly, "I thought vampires were only part of human entertainment. I didn't know they existed on Earth."

Kaldur gave M'gann a grim smile before quietly admitting, "I thought so too, but it seems the facts say otherwise."

Superboy still looked confused. "They drink blood?" The incredulous frown on his face had frustration undertones. It was clear that not completely understanding the concept was digging under his skin.

Still in the usual, calm voice, Kaldur replied, "Yes. Their bodies are made to where they need blood to live. A vampire without blood is like a human without food or drink."

Superboy's eyes widened for a minute before turning away to stare off. "Human blood...," He mumbled to himself under his breath as things were beginning to make more sense to him now. "Robin...Is he...?" The question was never truly formed as he allowed his mutters to trail off.

Wally stopped leaning against one of the kitchen counters and began to pace around the room. "There has to be some scientific reasoning behind all of this. Poison in the air? Toxic waste?" Pacing the floor, the speedster tried to come up with some explanation why his best friend suddenly became one of these blood craving monsters. Being a lover of science, brainstorming reasons as to how this happened was cooling Wally off a bit. Pacing about was also making him feel a little less edgy. Having super speed, it was only natural for Wally to feel more at ease when he was moving versus standing completely still.

When he came up with a reasonable enough explanation, his head snapped up. Stopping close to the door that Artemis had left through earlier, Wally declared, "A blood disease! Blood poisoning could have caused these odd symptoms."

However, his epiphany didn't seem to be helping. Scientific reasoning was helping, pacing wasn't helping—nothing was helping Wally feel any better! A frustrated growl rumbled in his throat before he slammed the back of his head against the wall after he moved to lean against it. It took all the strength he had not to slide down the side of the wall and curl up in the floor. His best friend had just became a victim of some unknown attacker and his body systems had twisted into something foreign. The Justice League had been running continuous tests on Robin for the past twenty four hours, and there still wasn't any decent news of miraculous recover or being able to figure out who or what caused this.

Wally's eyelids shut tightly over his green eyes. Why did Robin always run into missions? Why couldn't he just stick together with the rest of the team as a unit? Why didn't the rest of the team get the distress call sooner? Why could _he_ have gotten there sooner to help Robin? Another grumble of frustration rattled the speedster. Shifting his weight almost constantly, he wanted to run around the building until his legs melted from the friction. Was he losing his teammate? Was he losing his best friend? Was he losing his..._his_...? Ugh!

The teen shook his head quickly, trying to block out the negative thoughts that were trying to consume him. He was taking the news the worst, but it was only expected, considering how close him and Robin were. A shaky smile formed on his face as he half laughed, "Great. Just watch. Aids is going to turn everyone into vampires."

The sudden lightened tone took a nose dive into a darker one. He jerked around to lean on the wall while facing it. His arms were stretched out as his palms rested against it. One of his fists slammed against the wall as the redhead began to break down. However, he didn't punch the wall hard enough to leave any damage to the surface. The teen felt way too shaky all over to focus enough power into his weak punch. Distraughtly, Wally exclaimed with edge, "Into coldblooded—heartless—blood sucking _freaks!_"

The teen felt tears forming in his eyes as his hands balled up into fists. Suddenly, a loud, shattering noise coming from the kitchen snapped Wally out of the powerless state for a second. Broken glass pieces sprayed across the kitchen floor. M'gann accidentally dropped a plate or two as her concentration with telekinesis was shattered. At first, Wally thought it might have been caused by his sudden outburst, but a voice coming from the open entryway beside him told him otherwise.

"Vampire or whatever you wish to call it," There was a sharp clip to the man's words, "Robin is a valued asset to the Young Justice team."

Seeing Batman standing in the doorway made Wally's blood run cold. He froze under the dark man's hooded gaze. Although he wore a mask, Wally could easily feel a glare piercing through him. The hair on the back of the teens neck stood as Batman continued on. "The inhuman changes are no different than M'gann or Kaldur." He paused before adding, "Or Superboy and yourself for that matter."

From a different perspective, even Superboy and Kid Flash were categorized in a different section than "normal", considering the two of them both had superpowers. Robin had been the only one who had been completely normal by society standards. He was completely human and didn't have any kind of superpowers. Well, he use to be human anyway. Wally ducked his head down in embarrassment. He didn't mean to say that like he was isolating Robin off from the rest of the group. It was just...he...Oi.

"All of you need to get your heads in the game. I have a new mission for you." Batman then turned and headed back down the hallway without a further explanation.

Heading towards the main, front room of the building, Batman didn't seem to care in the least that this mission came as short notice. It was like he was treating Robin's condition as a simple bruise or strain. It was almost as if he was blind to the situation at hand, but Wally knew better than to think that. The masked man always knew what he was doing. Maybe it would be better to treat the event like nothing had changed and try to play on the fact that everything was normal.

It probably would be best, but it was just so hard to take in at the moment. Wally didn't mean it like it came out, and he would have thought twice for sure if he knew Batman had been standing there. He probably sounded like a completely ass who was ready to boot Robin right off the team. Ugh. That was the exact opposite of how Wally felt! Wally was surprised the guy didn't just assassinate him right then and there for saying that. Things couldn't get any wor-.

Nearly leaping out of his skin, Wally froze in place for the second time that evening. However, this time felt ten times as worse. As his eyes widened, his heart did a nose dive into oblivion. For every second that it fell, another bitter icicle grew off of his heart. Standing there in the entryway was Robin. Ebony strands of hair fell over the wonder boy's face, and even though the mask that shielded his eyes, Wally could clearly picture the shocked, blue eyes bearing into him with disbelief.

He must have been standing behind Batman, but from the angle Wally was at, he didn't notice Robin until the masked vigilante had turned and walked back down the hallway. If Wally didn't want to curl up and die in a ditch earlier, he definitely wanted to now. Even with the mask on, Wally could feel the kicked puppy atmosphere that erupted from Robin and hung thick enough between them to be gouged with a knife.

Neither of them—nor any of their teammates—said a word. In grim silence, Robin and Wally kept their locked gazed before Robin finally ducked his head and quietly exited the room. Watching as Robin left, Wally still felt frozen in place. He had been unaware he had been holding his breath until his lungs demanded fresh oxygen. At that second, Wally questioned if his heart had stopped beating earlier as well because he could feel it suddenly pound up against his ribcage. It felt as if all of those prickly icicles that smothered his heart had pierced his insides. Flinching from the sharp pain that needled his chest, Wally awoke a bit more from the sudden daze.

A deep frown formed on his face as Wally felt himself tremble slightly under the cruel reality he accidentally got himself into. It was his own fault after all. He had dug his own grave and was being shoved into it. None of the other teammates said anything, but Wally could feel their stares on him. For a moment, he thought M'gann was going to say something, but he guessed Kaldur gave her that look of it's-best-to-just-keep-quiet-right-now.

As a grim aura hung even thicker in the room—suffocating Wally ever so slightly—Wally didn't dare face any of them. This had been one of those rare moments when he felt tied down and slowed. It was as if time itself were hindering his movements as the world held him in place. For a speedster who was use to sprinting at super human speeds, this constricted feeling was more than distressing. It was devastating.

As Wally slowly walked out of the room to get away from everyone at a speed that was even considered sluggish by normal standards, he was sure that being stabbed through the heart would have been less painful. Gradually, he headed to where the main room was to receive the new mission from Batman. He knew that the rest of the team would be behind in here in a moment, but he was subconsciously thankful they weren't crowing him at the moment. Although his mind—like the rest of his body—was malfunctioning and words seemed useless and bland, Wally still strained in thought, 'Robin, I'm so sorry.'

* * *

><p>Bahhh! ; o ;<br>Wally, you have very bad luck.  
>Stay tune for the next chapter! :D<p> 


	2. Tension Rising

**A/N:** Finally, an update! :'D The chapter ended up getting extremely long and took a mind of its own. The originally planned "chapter two" ended up being 9997 words long and is still not finished. I was going to wait and then give this to you guys all at once, but I didn't want to leave you all hanging for so long. XD; Thus, I broke up "chapter two" into chapter two and chapter three. Haha. I'm working on chapter three right now as we speak-er, as you read-so hopefully I can get you that chapter more quickly than I posted this one. ^ ^;

Oh and livejournal peeps, feel loved because you've already read more than what I've shown in this chapter. XD Don't worry, you guys. I'll be sure to post more on your end as well here later today. Since this story was prompted on livejournal, I'm spoiling those peeps more stuff than fanfiction. Sorry everybody. Life's not fair. X'D Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

**Warnings:** Swearing and blood.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"For being Kid Flash, you're awfully slow!"

"_Dude!_"

"Eat my dust, KF!"

The sound of speeding cars played quietly through the living room of the Young Justice headquarters. Several race cars rapidly sped across the screen as scenes of a video game flashed across the large, flat screen TV. The team was staying at Mt. Justice that weekend, and since it was already past midnight, everyone was soundly asleep. Everyone, that is, except Robin and Wally. The two teens were chilling in the living room, having a bro's night. With everyone asleep, they had quickly took up the opportunity to snag the vacant television.

It had been a week—five days to be exact, so truthfully a work week—since Robin's new condition had been known. So far, the Justice League had been unsuccessful at finding a cure, but they continued to diligently search. Meanwhile, the Young Justice team had gotten adjusted for the most part. Sure, it had been a bit odd with Robin's absence on an afternoon mission that occurred in the middle of the week, but they had adjusted accordingly. In the end, Robin was still Robin. This fact would remain whether or not the Justice League found a cure for him or not. Then the fact that Robin seemed to be managing perfectly fine as well as being his usual self also eased the rest of the team into falling back to their usual times together.

When Robin's race car sped across the checkered line and received first place, Wally let out a dramatic whine and rolled playful complaints off his tongue. Consequently, Robin burst into triumphant laughter, giving his well-know, easily recognized, slightly eerie, and surprisingly enough natural laugh. Both Dick and Wally had gotten over the initial shock of Robin suddenly becoming a sort of vampire. Actually, neither of them brought up the incident that occurred about five days ago. The next day after the incident, everything just fell into place as if the road bump never occurred at all.

However, not everything was going smoothly.

The light pout on Wally's face suddenly dropped when Robin's laugh spiraled down into a nasty, dry cough. When the young teen clutched his stomach in pain as uncontrollable hacks escaped his throat, Wally's heart did a nose dive in his chest. Robin slapped a hand over his mouth to quiet the volume some. As the other leaned forward while continuing to cough, Wally scooted closer to him on the couch. Comfortingly, Wally placed a hand on Robin's back. There was a worried frown on his face as Robin did his best to regain himself.

The fact that Robin _wasn't_ fine weighed heavily on Wally's mind. He had noticed it a few days ago but had brushed it off as nothing to be fretting over. The details of Robin's health were becoming even more apparent to Wally now. The luminescent light coming from the TV that currently kept the living room from complete darkness caused their skin to faintly glow. Over the past few days, Robin's skin had become this sickly looking, chalk white color. In the light of the television, his skin gave a ghostly flare.

Since it was past midnight and just the two of them in the living room, Robin had taken off his sunglasses earlier. Wally already knew Robin's secret identity as Dick Grayson, and after being pestered by the redhead, Dick agreed to take them off that night. From this close of distance, Wally could see the barely visible bags underneath Robin's eyes from lack of sleep. Once the coughing stopped, there was an affliction shining in those once vibrant blue eyes that now looked duller.

"Are you—?"

Robin cut him off. "I'm fine."

No, Robin was not fine. He was clearly sick, and Wally wasn't going to let Robin try to brush him off again. He had already done that enough this week, and Wally wasn't going to let this slide anymore. Unfortunately, the redhead had a good idea as to why Robin was sick, but he wasn't exactly sure how to voice it. It wasn't really something that had come up in their conversations before. The entire situation was still bizarre as ever, but he guessed he might as well get use to that. He was a superhero after all. Strange things just happened.

"Dick..." There was obvious concern in Wally's voice when he mumbled out the other's real name. To this, the sickly teen turned his attention towards the speedster and gave an uncertain, shaky smile. An uneasy feeling curled inside of Dick's stomach. He had a hunch that Wally knew he wasn't exactly okay.

Dick gave a faint chuckle. "So not feeling the aster right now." He tried to lighten the mood with a quiet laugh in an attempt to brush it off. However, the shaky smile that rose onto Wally's face still showed anxiety.

There was a long pause before Wally started out, "Have you—? You know..." He stopped in mid sentence when words suddenly failed him. Biting his bottom lip in uncertainty, the small smile that had been on Dick's face only seconds ago dropped completely. Those blue eyes of his stared long and hard at Wally's face as they both remained silent. After swallowing nervously, Wally forced himself to finish the question.

"Have you drank any blood?"

The words might not have fallen so oddly if their conversation had been a joking one. It would have fit into context if they were laughing and joking about over some late night movie that was airing on TV. It might have fit into context if they were turning some serious film into a sitcom with soda cans placed about and a large popcorn bowl in hand. Yet, they weren't. This turn of the conversation was serious and not something to laugh over. It was this irony that made the atmosphere between them both odd and sickening.

Dick turned his head downward. Black bangs fell over his face as he stared at the carpet silently. He only sat there for a few seconds before he couldn't sit still any longer. Feeling too uncomfortable, he rose from the couch and slowly made his way to the nearby kitchen. As he walked around the sofa, Dick declared in frustration, "Do you hear yourself, Wally? Drinking blood? That's ridiculous..."

While the other tried to brush the question off and push the conversation away, Wally had gotten his answer. With a frown on his face, he got up from his seat to follow after the other. No, he wasn't going to let Dick push this conversation away again. Not this time. "Rob, you know you have to. You're getting sick because you haven't!"

"I'm not sick," Dick grumbled out as he flicked on the small light that rested over the stove.

"You _are_ sick!" Wally's voice was beginning to get a little louder as he tried to get his point across. He made animate gestures with his arms as he continued on. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "Way to be sensitive, Wally."

"_Ugh._ You know what I mean."

A heavy sigh escaped the speedster. He reached up to rub the back of his neck uncomfortably as he cast his gaze to the side. A little quieter and gentler, Wally reminded, "Red Tornado said you could leave to do..._that_ whenever you needed to, and I'm sure Bats already gave you the run down and all."

"Yeah, he did," Dick murmured under his breath. "Really though. I'm fine. I'm just—." He hesitated in mid sentence. Frowning, he paused for a moment as he debated a few words in his mind. None of them seemed to describe what he was feeling exactly, but in the end he finished with, "—thirsty."

Feeling deprived of what felt like thirst, Dick headed towards one of the cabinets to get himself a glass. Ever since the change, he'd been drinking more water. Lately, nothing seemed appetizing anymore, and since sodas now tasted like vomit, he'd been settling with water. With his mind muddled however, Dick mixed up which cabinets had the cups in them. Instead of finding dishes, a wall full of spices stared back at him. Whoops. Usually, that would have been fine. It would have been just some trivial mess up, but instead this caused Wally to flip his lid.

"Dick!" Wally wailed out in panic.

His green eyes were wide in horror. While using his super speed, Wally zipped over to where Dick was standing and shoved him out of the way of the cabinet. From the force of the swift movement, the cabinet door slammed shut the moment the speedster passed by it. With a heavy thud, Wally knocked both himself and Dick against the back wall of the kitchen. The younger of the two flinched in both shock and slight pain. He shot a glare up at Wally, who still had his pinned to the wall.

"What the hell was—?"

Wally, however, had been quicker in questioning. "Are you insane? What were you thinking?"

Being completely dumbfounded, Dick blinked repeatedly at the redhead. There was a genuine look of terror written all over Wally's face. Wide, green eyes stared down at him in dismay as Dick's own eyes studied Wally's face in confusion. There was something he just wasn't getting here. He wasn't understanding what his friend was getting so riled up about. What made Wally freak out like that?

"Are you hurt? Are you okay?" The questions continued to fly out of Wally's mouth as the speedster looked him over. Dick still didn't know what Wally was getting at.

"What?"

Wally gave him a different look of shock now. It was almost as if to ask, 'didn't you already know?' Green eyes glanced back at the closed cabinet before returning back to the bewildered and partially annoyed hacker. Finally, the teen explained with slight panic still apparent, "There's _garlic_ in that cabinet!"

A snicker escaped Dick's throat as he rose an eyebrow. Was this a joke? "What? Wally, you can't be—."

"Garlic can kill vampires. You've got to stay away from it." Wally's hands rested on Dick's shoulders as he stared long and hard at him.

The serious look on Kid Flash's face was to die for. The joke was so laughable that Dick couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping him. However as a few more seconds passed by and when the look on Wally's face remained, he suddenly realized that Wally wasn't joking. _Wait. He's serious about this?_ Blue eyes widened slightly. Taken back, he stated in surprise, "Oh wow. You actually thought that was going to hurt me."

It was Wally's turn to blink in confusion as Dick brushed him off to move away from the wall. "Garlic can't kill me, KF," Dick reassured him with an amused smirk on his face again. "Watch."

As Dick moved back over to the cabinet, Wally entire body tensed. An incredulous look showed on his face as he cautiously eyed the other. Kid Flash looked like he wanted to spring forward the moment Robin opened up the cabinet again. The black haired teen reached inside and pulled out the garlic chunk that was resting on one of the shelves. With the herb now in his bare hand, he tossed it back and forth from his left to his right. His skin didn't suddenly begin to burn on contact, nor did it bubble up or rash.

When Wally saw that Dick wasn't crying out in pain in any way, he relaxed. Okay, so perhaps not all the stories about vampires were true. It was needless to say that the speedster had been catching up on all the superstitions and stories about vampires in the past few days. Just in case they might apply to Robin. Yet, Wally quickly became on edge again when a not so pleased comment was made. While staring at his hands as he tossed the garlic piece back and forth, Dick muttered, "Surprised that you'd even care whether or not it'd hurt me."

Wally's eyes widened in shock. His voice caught in his throat when he gasped, "W-What?"

As the garlic was placed back in the cabinets, Dick's blue eyes shot a bitter glare over at Wally. "I'm just a heartless monster, right? Your best friend's been taken away until they find a cure. Isn't that what you think?"

Well, maybe that original incident hadn't been _completely_ forgotten about. Life wasn't that forgiving and kindhearted. The guilt was coming back in waves all over again. Wally's eyes narrowed lightly as he felt is heart throbbing painfully in his chest. "I never said that!"

"You didn't have to," Dick retorted shortly.

"I want them to find a cure so you don't have to go through this, Rob!"

"You're a horrible liar, Wally," Dick snapped.

With eyes widening again, Wally exclaimed honestly, "I'm not lying!"

Their voices raised slightly in the exchange as both of them went into defensive mode. The two of them paced around the kitchen and dining room as their conversation continued. Maybe it should have been expected that they'd both crack under the pressure of things. Then of course the fact that everything liked to crash down at once didn't make the situation any easier. Both of Robin's hands were tightened into fists as he stomped through the kitchen with Wally following close behind him. Anger and frustration steamed off both of them.

"You're sick, Rob! You'd feel better if you just went out there and did what you need to do!"

"Yeah because it's so easy to do that! We're talking about drinking _blood_ here!"

"I didn't say it was easy! I just said you should!"

"Quit pretending every thing's fine! This is disastrous! Heavy on the _dis_, KF!"

"I would if you'd stop brushing me off!" Wally fumed. "Every time I try to say something about it, you change the subject!"

Dick stopped pacing now. He twisted around to face Wally head on. Fury mixed with torment flashed in his narrowed, blue eyes before he lashed out with painful sarcasm, "Yeah because I like knowing that you think of me as some blood sucking freak!"

The intensity of the words roughly struck the speedster. Green eyes widened as it felt like he just took a spear to the heart. It was even easier now to recall the night the Young Justice team found out about Robin's vampirism condition. It only took him a second to remember those words that had echoed out of his mouth—words not meant for Robin—words he didn't mean for his best friend to hear. He originally thought Dick had brushed them off and knew that Wally hadn't meant them personally. One look into Robin's sullen, blue eyes told Wally otherwise. Those eyes had a glossy shine to them as he held back tears that tried to force their way out. It was clear that Dick had taken those words to heart, whether he meant for that to happen or not.

As the strictness in Wally's shoulders dropped, the tension dissolved away as well. Affliction fogged his own eyes as he searched through those glossy, blue pools. It only took a second for Dick to turn his head away, being unable to continue the eye contact. Considering the elevated argument that occurred only seconds ago, the sudden drop in conversation was unnervingly silent. The faint sounds of the video game in the background did little to soothe them from discomfort.

Dick let out a heavy sigh before lightly glaring down at nothing in particular. Quietly, he continued to carry the argument with a bitterness in his voice. "Don't try to lie because you _did_ say that. It's clear what you think about this. It's just a problem that needs fixing. _I'm_ just a problem that needs fixing! You don't—."

Similar to Robin who lashed out earlier, Wally just couldn't take this anymore. He snapped abruptly. In distress, he exclaimed with frustration, "Damn it, Robin!"

A hand shot forward to take a fist full of Dick's shirt before slamming him up against the nearby refrigerator door. Dick cringed in reflex at being flung against the fridge. A hand instinctively rose up to grip Wally's wrist that held Dick there in place. Before Dick could say anything, Wally shouted in the same frustrated tone, "I care about you, alright?"

Any initial thoughts of wanting to struggle against the hold and possibly start a fist fight with the other suddenly disappeared. Dick's eyes widened slightly as their eyes reconnected again. There was a long pause followed by a heavy sigh. The expression on Wally's face softened as he repeated in a whisper, "Alright?"

It was a half confession. Knowing this in the back of his mind, Wally could feel his heart beating heavier than usual. This wasn't exactly how he visioned spilling the truth to the other. Arguments, frustration, and complexity hadn't originally been factors in the faintly outlined plan, but that's life for you. You don't always get what you want, and this wasn't about to stop Wally from trying to get the truth across to Dick that had somehow been obscured. Besides, this wasn't _the_ confession. It was just bits and pieces of it getting added into his reassuring words.

While refusing to break eye contact, Wally took in a deep breath before continuing seriously, "I care about _you_, not that vampire bullshit. I want you to get better because this ordeal is obviously affecting you. Look at yourself, Dick! You've been coughing nonstop. It doesn't look like you've gotten much sleep lately. You're in _pain_, so I'm worried, okay? It's not because I think you're some monster that's going to give the Joker a run for his money, or that you're going to turn into some new kind of villain or anything. It's because your sick, and I want you to get better."

When Wally finished, Dick didn't say anything. Quietly, his slightly red eyes searched the speedster's face. Words had escaped him, leaving him speechless as they stood there. The grip on his shirt loosened completely, but neither of them moved from their spot. Even when Wally found himself unable to keep the eye contact, those blue eyes still never left him. Watching as the other finally moved away to go lean over one of the counters, Dick murmured, "Wally..."

Still, the teen found himself failing speech. Many things were flooding his mind, but he couldn't find one legit thought to speak out. While continuing to stare at Wally, he wondered what was going on through his mind at the moment. These quiet dips in the conversation were starting to feel as intense as their earlier, louder argument. How was it that silence could be agonizing?

Tufts of ginger hair fell over Wally's freckled face as he stared down at the countertop with half lidded eyes. His grip on the counter's edge was loose. While thoughts rolled through his mind, he lightly bit his bottom lip as he debated a particular thought. Slowly, he shook his head at himself, still yet to make a solid decision. Dick, who was still standing beside the refrigerator, started weakly, "It's still not that easy, Wally. Taking blood, I mean."

As his words trailed off, he turned his head slowly to gaze down at the floor. He sighed. "In theory, everything should be fine, but out in the field...I could really hurt someone."

Correction: He could _kill_ someone if he wasn't being careful enough. Yet, there was no way Robin could voice this. He didn't even want to think about that possibility. He was hero, and heroes don't go around killing people! With that in mind during the week being mixed with the oddity of it all, he couldn't bring himself to walk out the door, find someone, knock them out, and drink some of their blood. Dick just couldn't do it. Then of course, the longer he waited, the more he needed it. The more he needed it, the harder it was going to be to control himself. Thus, it was needless to say he hadn't managed to drink any blood yet.

Sure, he had been curious what it was going to taste like and what the whole experience was going to _be_ like, but the fear was strongly holding him back. At that thought, he gave a small laugh. "I could see the headlines already. Batman's protégé sucks civilian half dead. Rumors of today: Is Batman just a bat man or a _vampire_ bat man?"

It had been the first joke roughly made in the last twenty minutes ever since their argument started up. Dick could see a small smile on Wally's face as the redhead huffed out a chuckle, but the lightening of the atmosphere didn't last but a moment. That smile dissolved away as quick as it came as Wally finally made an internal decision. When Wally moved away from the counter to head to another part of the kitchen, Dick frowned.

Cautiously, Dick watched as Wally turned to approach a different counter nearby. He eyed him curiously as an uneasy feeling stirred in his stomach. It was as if his subconscious mind knew something bad was about to happen. The question rolled off Dick's tongue in a low mumble. "Wally, what are you...?"

His question trailed off as he watched the speedster nervously. The clean, metallic sound of a blade being removed from its sheath rang in their ears as Wally removed one of the butcher knives from its case on the counter. Suddenly realizing the other's intentions, Dick felt his heart stop in his chest. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he stared wide-eyed at Wally. Instantly, he let out a gasp in surprise. "Wait! _Wait!_ Wally, what are you—?"

His sentence was cut off by a small yelp from Wally. Without another thought, the speedster had ran the edge of the blade across his wrist. Considering how sharp the blade was, his skin was cut open on contact. Scarlet liquid instantly began to pool around the self inflicted injury before spilling down the side of his arm. The moment he ran the knife over his wrist, a sharp pain rippled through his arm as the slice stung horribly. When he let out a yip in pain, the knife fell from his hand and clanged against the tile floor.

Now clutching his bleeding wrist that stung severely, Wally hissed out, "Ow!" He gave a light chuckle before joking, "Wow, that hurt a lot more than they make it look like in the movies."

That laugh, however, wasn't echoed. When he looked back over to Robin, the smile fell from Wally's face. Standing a few feet away from him, Dick looked somewhere between petrified and spellbound. His entire body was rigid as he stared at him. No, not at _him_. Those blue eyes had a dead lock on Wally's wrist. Wait. Blue? Staring at the blood on Wally's wrist were bright red eyes both crisp and blazing as Dick openly gaped at him. With the teen's mouth open slightly, a twin pair of sharp fangs were visible where his ordinary canines used to be. There was a set on top and a matching set on the bottom row. Yet, the top fangs were longer, fiercer, and deadlier than the distinct hooks on the bottom.

Suddenly, Robin's vision altered. It was as if someone had taken a picture and photoshopped it with motion blur. The only clear image in his ruby red eyes was the bleeding wrist. Everything else around it was fuzzy and unclear. His hearing changed as well. If his mind wasn't so muddled, he'd wonder if this was similar to what Superboy dealt with. A single drop of blood dripped off Wally's arm and fell towards the tile. Even from a few feet away, he could hear the droplet splatter against the floor as clearly as if listening to a dripping water facet.

Not only the droplet, but he could _hear _the blood racing through Wally's veins to escaped through the cut skin. He listened to how smoothly the fluid flowed from the inside to the outside. It was odd how captivating that sounded. It was almost like listening to a peaceful waterfall. What wasn't peaceful, however, was the sound of Wally's heartbeat. If there had been a skeptic anywhere in Dick's mind, he could explain to him or her right quick that it was in fact Wally's heart he was hearing. Dick knew this because he could hear his own heartbeat and could make out the difference. In fact, he could hear them both at the same time.

That was what caused the unbalanced stress. Oddly enough, Dick's own heart was racing at an extremely fast pace compared to the speedster. Did his heart always beat this fast? Was this another thing that changed with his new condition? Dick hadn't noticed it before, but he was definitely noticing it now. He couldn't _stop_ noticing it. The unbalance was making his skin crawl. It sounded similar to a TV channel that was in between stations where the static was being channeled through. Not only could you hear what was being broadcast, but the static was disrupting through as well. Overall, it was annoying, irritating, uncomfortable, unnerving—_aggravating!_ It was not at all turbing. Definitely _per_turbing.

Next his smell became alert. Instantly, his eyes flashed hungrily. The thick scent of those flowing juices smelled more delicious than a Thanksgiving meal itself! If his stomach had been capable of doing back flips, it certainly would have been doing them now! Hunger rippled through Dick's body. It quickly became apparent to him that he hadn't eaten in the past few days.

With everything looking unappetizing after his change, he hadn't truly eaten. He did shove a few pieces of food down his throat at one point, but it didn't change anything. He never felt hungry to begin with. All he felt was this odd, off feeling that was similar to thirst. It pained him like hunger did but felt more like thirst. So as stated earlier, he had been drinking a lot of water lately. With that being said, he hadn't truly eaten.

Yet strangely enough, he was feeling hungry now. No, he felt like he was on the brink of starvation! Not only was he hungry, but a distinct craving pumped through his veins. He knew exactly what he wanted—exactly what he _needed!_ Blood never smelled so appetizing, so tasty—so _mouthwatering!_ As if in reflex, his tongue traced one of his upper fangs. All of these new sensations didn't exactly equal up well in the grand scheme of things.

Okay, so maybe Wally didn't think this all the way through. The redhead stared wide-eyed at his best friend who appeared to be eyeing him with way too much interest in too many bad ways. His heart sped up nervously in his chest. When he went to take a single step back, he found that he couldn't. It wasn't that he was too wrapped up in fear that his mind malfunctioned. Oh no. He physically _couldn't_ move.

For the first time in awhile—if ever—Wally found himself frozen still. It was as if someone flipped the opposite switch inside him and instead of being able to move at superhuman speeds, he couldn't move at all. None of his limbs seemed to be answering to the orders his brain was trying to give. With some effort, he tried to force himself to move something. A hand, a leg, an arm—anything! Yet, all of the attempts were in vain. _What is this?_

* * *

><p>Oh and did I mention that I also wanted to break up "chapter two" so I could leave you all with a cliffhanger?<br>BUWAHAHAHA!  
>*attempts to dodge everything being thrown at her now*<br>Okay, sorry! _Sorry!  
><em>I shall try my best to get you guys the next chapter by this weekend. :]  
>Chapter three already has 5315 words in it, and it's mostly completed soooo...Hopefully! :D<br>Until then, peace out everybody! Also, I hope all of my American viewers had a wonderful Independence Day!  
>*pops off fireworks*<em><br>_


	3. The Solution

**A/N:**FINALLY AN UPDATE. Omg you guys, I panicked earlier. My computer crashed on me, and I had to get it wiped. I lost everything on my computer, and I hadn't backed this story up. I was so afraid I was going to have to rewrite everything, but LUCKILY I found this. Turns out my computer didn't wipe EVERYTHING during it all. So, so happy. ; u ; Oh and this ends at a strange place I know, but I wanted to go ahead and update this story already. The next part will be the rest of the smutty smut ness. XD And oh wow! Look! This story is getting close to the end! I'm only planning on writing a little bit more (like a scene or two) after the smut. C: Hehe! Thank you guys for every review, favorite, +alert, +author, etc, and thank you so much for being patient! :3

**Warning: Blood and sexual themes.**

* * *

><p>It must have been Robin doing it. Somehow the other managed to spellbound him. Apparently you didn't have to make eye contact to freeze someone...or did you? Well, Wally was staring right at Dick. In fact, he was staring right at those sharp, red eyes. There was something about how they looked that he couldn't find it in himself to tear his gaze away. Was it that mixed with the locked gaze on Wally's wrist that caused this? He wasn't sure, and being unable to find logical answers to this was a bit unsettling. If he didn't know the answer, he wouldn't be able to get out of this. If he couldn't get out of this...<p>

"R-Rob?" Unfortunately, Wally's voice sounded shakier than he thought it would. Grumbling inwardly, he cleared his throat and tried again. More clearly, he called out, "Dick?"

It received no reaction. The black-haired teen continued to stand there with his eyes locked on Wally's wrist that continued to sting. The way Dick was eyeing him and licking his fangs was definitely making Wally worried. Strangely, Wally was starting to get the horrid feeling he was about to get lunged at. Watch Dick's stance carefully, a slight panic began to stir inside of him. "Dick?"

There was a bit of a reaction this time as Wally's words were finally starting to be heard. The slight turning of Dick's head gave Wally a bit more confidence. Yet, the feeling of his feet being completely glued to the floor was too troubling for him to relax. Loudly, he sternly shouted, "_Dick!_"

Just like that the dark concentration was broken. A bit of tension weighing down on Wally's shoulders disappeared the moment he realized he could move again. He shook out his feet a bit as he watched Robin come back to his senses. With eyes still gazing over Wally's wrist momentarily, Dick murmured, "What?"

Those red eyes that suddenly didn't look so menacing began to flutter as Dick began to snap out of it. It was like when you space out and someone catches you not paying any attention. A little louder, short questions began to fly out of his mouth as realization slowly hit him. "Wait, what? Wally?"

Dick's eyes went wide as his attention suddenly shot up to meet Wally's own eyes. Those green eyes reflected worry, uncertainty, and a smidgen of fear that was gradually starting to settle. Still, just seeing that fear in Wally's eyes for a second made something twist painfully inside of him. Terror shot through Dick's body, giving him an electrifying jolt. Instantly, he was scurrying backwards as if being a couple of feet away from Wally was way too close. His back roughly hit the edge of the refrigerator door before he tripped slightly and hit up against the counter's edge nearby. As his hands tightly gripped the counter, his body began to shake uncontrollably as he recalled what just happened. Definitely _not_ whelming. That was overwhelming at its worst.

It was strange how everything suddenly altered. Dick could still hear both of their heartbeats, but the difference between them wasn't at all uneasy. The two sounds peacefully echoed in his ears with harmony. Actually, he could hear the sounds of his teammates' hearts as well if he chose to focus on them. He could hear all four of their hearts peacefully beating in the other rooms. Furthermore, he could even hear Black Canary's heartbeat coming from the opposite side of the headquarters in her own room as she slept. Then even though the hunger remained, it wasn't engulfing him like it was a second ago. However, it was still hurting him. Hurting him and making him rather uncomfortable.

In recalling everything that just happened, anger began to shake him alongside his fear. Panic mixed with fury twisted inside of him. Sharply, Dick snapped, "Wally, what the hell? What were you thinking?"

Wally gave a sheepish grin and uneasy chuckle. "I thought you could drink my blood."

"Why?" Those eyes that remained red continued to stare wide-eyed at Wally in horror.

"Well because you weren't going to drink it any other way!" Wally defended, "I'm not going to stand around and let you starve yourself to death!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

Ah, déjà vu much? Dick gave him a conflicted look torn somewhere between fear, distress, and pain. Wally frowned. With a concerned look on his face, Wally brought his voice down to regular speaking level. He continued on truthfully, "This is unhealthy, Rob. If you're freaking out over this, what do you think would have happened if say Kaldur got a paper cut when reading, or if Artemis got a blood blister from stringing her bow for crying out loud!"

While saying nothing, Dick cast his gaze down momentarily. Yeah, he did have a point there. He didn't want to admit it to himself because in admitting that would admit to what was happening now. If he did that, he'd have to tell himself how bad the situation really was. That he really was on the unhealthy edge of losing it. Slowly, Wally finished, "Might as well have done this with clear intentions than some accident happening."

Red eyes narrowed again. He rubbed his temple in frustration before snapping his head back up. "So, _cutting yourself_ is a reasonable alternative?"

"Uh, well...," Wally gave a nervous laugh before rubbing the back of his neck with his uninjured hand. "Err, if I would have offered, you wouldn't have accepted it. Then you'd know what I'd have in mind, so...you would have stopped me sooner."

A heavy sigh escaped Dick as he shifted his weight uneasily. The hunger was grinding away at his insides as they spoke. It was more than just uncomfortable, especially with the fact that he could still very easily smell Wally's blood. He wasn't okay. He knew that, but he couldn't just comply to this. Dick could have attacked Wally only minutes ago. He didn't want to risk that. He _couldn't _take that risk. He couldn't bring himself to even possibly hurting him. Similar to what Wally said earlier, Dick just cared too much to do this.

It was becoming more and more apparent that one of them was going to have to break. They were both getting bent here, and it was only a matter of time before one of them gave in. Foggy eyes stared across the floor and eyed the small drops of blood on the floor. They couldn't just leave that there. To try to lighten the mood again by changing the subject, Dick gave a faint huff of a chuckle, but it passed without its usual cheerfulness. "Wally, you should clean that up," he tiredly commented.

However, this conversation wasn't over yet. As stated earlier, one of them was going to have to break. Wally's green eyes gave a quick glance to the floor before eyeing the other again. Stubbornly, he stated, "If you don't do this, I'm just going to bleed out on the floor."

Dick's eyes narrowed lightly. "You wouldn't."

"I would!"

Another elevated argument rose up between them. Both of Dick's hands tightened into fists. He could feel his fingernails digging into his palms. Their eyes were locked again. A tense atmosphere hugged the air between them once more like a sickness neither of them could shake. In a mix of disbelief at his friend and irritation, Dick snapped, "You can't be serious!"

"I am, and I'll do it," Wally barked right back. "Maybe a deeper cut will change your mind!"

"Are you insane? You're seriously threatening me with you cutting yourself?"

"Nothing bad! Just enough to get your attention!"

"You _already_ have my attention!"

"Then why aren't you over here already?"

"You know why I'm not over there, damn it! This is so not whelming!"

"I'll do it, Rob, so you better get over here," Wally warned. Their eye contact had yet to break. The atmosphere around them tightened, putting them both on edge.

"Pick up that knife," Dick threatened, "and I'll tell Batman about this!"

"Seriously, dude? You're going to bring _Bats_ into this?"

"You're trying to force feed me, KF!"

"If that's what it takes!"

Dick's voice faltered. "Wally—."

"If you won't do it yourself, I'll do it for you!"

"Wally, please listen—."

"Because I'm not going to stand around and watch as you _die _over this! You—!"

"_Wally_!" Dick cracked under the pressure. Between the two of them, he was the one to break this time. No, he shattered. When he finally spoke, he voice rattled uncontrollably. Like a ticking, time bomb, the truth exploded out abruptly. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The strength in those words and overwhelming amount of truth to them hushed the speedster. Alertness brightened his green eyes as he watched Dick give a broken smile. Wally realized then that not only were the irises of Dick's eyes red, but the usual whites of his eyes were turning puffy and pinkish. The teen's nose was a bit on the reddish side as well. When a small sniffle was given, Wally broke the eye contact first in reflex out of natural respect for Dick's pride. He could hear those words being quietly repeated. "I don't want to hurt you, Wally."

As Dick stared up at the ceiling and blinked away tears while trying to regain himself, Wally stared down at his injury. It had already been healing faster than normal human cuts did due to his speedster healing ability. Even though the slice itself was already healed shut, there was still blood smeared around the area. It burned lightly, but the overall sting had disappeared. A serious expression rolled over his face before he lifted his head with certainty. Confidently, Wally reassured, "You won't."

Dick gave a small, skeptical laugh before shaking his head. "Just because you heal faster than most doesn't mean you're untouchable, KF. I can still hurt you."

Wally gave a faint smile. "I know, but you won't."

The other shook his head again with the sad smile still showing on his lips. "And why are you so sure?" As his breath caught in his throat, he reached up to wipe away a straying tear.

Wally gave a loud laugh before jokingly telling him as if it were bluntly obvious, "Because you've been trained by the _Batman._ I'm surprised you're not already gloating about how _easy_ this is gonna be. Knowing you, you'll probably hold it over my head later."

A light laugh escaped Dick's throat. Even through the current drama and anguish, Wally had managed to at least get a bit of an uplifted chuckle out of him. He had a way of doing things like that. Snickering faintly, Dick teased back, "Yeah, and don't you forget it." Reaching up to brush his thumb over his nose, he gave one last sniffle. Ugh. This deprivation was really taking a lot out of him, and Dick was ready for it to be over with already.

On a more serious note, Wally calmly persuaded, "If don't do this, you'll just get sicker. Dick, you can do this. Look, I know this is weird, well, _very weird, _but—just—please?" He gave a pleading, toothy grin as he waited for the other's reaction. He just hoped Dick would give in this time.

Since he was already being pushed down by the weight of things, Dick wasn't all that surprised when he found himself giving in. While swallowing dryly, his gaze trailed from Wally's face to his wrist and back again. If he didn't do this now, he was going to have to go through this all over again or get sicker. Considering that he already disliked his current illness, he wasn't fond of the idea of getting worse. Slowly, Dick tried to convince himself that this situation was a double edge sword. Not only did he not want to do this because it was Wally, but he probably would only be able to go through with this _because_ it was Wally. He'd be more cautious because of that fact. That would be even worse than accidentally putting a stranger into a coma or sending them to the hospital due to blood loss.

With a quiet sigh, Dick gave a gentle nod. "Okay," he confirmed simply. He watched as relief fell over Wally's features, but he wasn't exactly feeling the same sense of ease.

Before heading over to where the speedster was standing, Dick grabbed the small towel that was hanging on the oven handle. When he cautiously began to approach the other with uneasy steps, he knelt down to quickly wipe the blood off the tile. Not even wanting to accidentally touch the drying droplets almost as if afraid they'd turn to acid once making physical contact, he hurriedly placed the towel on the counter after also picking up the fallen knife. Dick moved his gaze back down at Wally's wrist, staring cautiously at the blood. As the thick smell of it became more distinct to him again, his eyes flashed brighter for a moment before Dick shook his head to shake the unstable feeling away. This was all about a matter of _control_. If he was going to do this, he was going to have to be very careful about it.

When Dick began forward, Wally felt his heart beating heavy in his chest again. However, he refused to move from his spot. He wasn't glued to the floor like he was earlier—thank _God—_but he trusted Dick. He trusted him with his life, and he trusted Dick to not hurt him. When Dick was standing only a few inches away from him, they made eye contact again. Pale, slender fingers tentatively wrapped around Wally's forearm just below the previously cut wrist. Both of them appeared to be holding their breath as Wally's arm got moved up to be at eye level.

Red and green eyes stared at one another in a silent exchange of consent. After Wally gave a curt nod, Dick turned his gaze downward to the speedster's bloody wrist. Dick's eyes scanned the blood smears that lied around the underside of Wally's wrists. Very easily, he could hear the acceleration in both of their heartbeats as he hesitated. If he hadn't been feeling so starved, he would have thrown his hands up, declined the whole scenario, and stormed off to his room where he would have again not gotten much sleep. Even though a part of him wanted—needed—to do this, the rest of him was still reluctant and nervous. Despite the conflict however, Dick slowly lifted Wally's hand up and brought it to his lips.

With his scarlet eyes half lidded partially in fatigue and partially in concentration, Dick flicked his tongue out to experimentally lick at the blood around the injury. Instantly, his eyes flashed a vibrant scarlet at the taste. Dick's body harshly became rigid once more. Due to the hesitant contact on the sensitive spot, a small shiver ran up from Wally's arm to the rest of his body. Wally felt himself become slightly on edge again, but he didn't jerk his hand away. Instead, he soundlessly eyed his friend's actions.

Unlike last time, Dick relaxed much faster. Those alert eyes glanced up to meet Wally's eyes discreetly before returning his attention to the wrist. He didn't need encouragement this time. His eyes slipped close as he eagerly lapped his tongue over the area. As he cleaned the section from blood, another shiver raced through Wally's body. A tingling sensation fluttered through him as his mind reminded him about the fact that Dick was currently _licking_ him. For a moment, Wally was glad the other's eyes were closed because he suddenly found himself trying hard to force back a blush. _Now is _not _the time for this, Wally. Dick is just trying to drink your blood. Focus._ Unnoticed by the other, Wally shifted his weight once as he tried to push that thought away. It didn't help that the action was pleasantly enjoyable.

The feeling didn't last long however. A sharp hiss escaped passed Wally's lips the moment Dick jabbed his fangs into Wally's skin. The teen ripped the healed slice back open again, causing the injury to sting and burn once more. Once the skin was torn, blood began to pool around the rips. The teen's lips latched onto Wally's wrist as he began to harshly suck at the open wound. Yeah, that didn't feel gratifying at all. Wally wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but this action was indeed more painful than he would have guessed. The action was brutal, and Wally was understanding that Dick wasn't just drinking his blood. He was _draining_ him of it, which in all honestly was something Wally should have logically guessed beforehand. Then occasionally, Dick would dig his needle-like fangs deeper into the slice before sucking again. Yeah, 'drinking blood' was just a fluffed up description of what movies told the media.

During a particular time when Dick drove his fangs into his skin, Wally bit down on his bottom lip to keep back another hiss of pain. Sure, speedsters _healed_ quickly, but that didn't mean he was resistant to pain. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as Dick continued to drain him of the vital liquid. There was no way to tell how much blood he was taking, or how much he was needing for that matter. Wally pondered how long it would be before he started feeling woozy. If that _did _happened, would Dick be able to just stop completely if Wally told him? How much blood would have to be taken for Wally to even start feeling dizzy anyway? It wasn't like he went around testing how much blood he could lose as a speedster. He wasn't sure, but he tried not to worry about it. Considering that he trusted the teen with his life, Wally was just going to have confidence that Dick wouldn't critically wound him.

A single, thin trail of blood trickled past Dick's lips and streaked around the curve of Wally's arm. A bit of tension in his body dissolved away when Wally felt the other unlatched his fangs from his wrist. Replacing the fangs, Dick's moist tongue ran across his forearm to wash the blood away. His tongue started from Wally's elbow where the trail ended and slowly worked its way back up to Wally's wrist, leaving a light trail of saliva behind. Once he had cleaned the mess, he licked at the bite mark that was beginning to gush with blood again.

He paused for a moment and opened his scarlet eyes halfway once more. Those eyes were still hazed over in a blood lust, but they didn't appear wild like they were earlier when Dick almost attacked Wally. They just seemed dazzled, mesmerized, _intoxicated_. It made Wally's heart skip a beat in his chest. He couldn't help but twist things around in his mind and let himself bask in the the notion that Dick was intoxicated off _him_. Wally had to tear his eyes away from the scene. Wally couldn't bare to watch the scene any longer. A pink blush began to warm the speedster's cheeks. Too many forbidden imagines were already ingrained into Wally's memory. Just the feel of the teen's tongue caressing his arm with such great care and the image of those captivating, red eyes resting half lidded was too much. Not to mention how lustrous and full Robin's lips looked right then.

A shiver passed through Wally again as a nagging voice in the back of his mind scolded him on how he wasn't supposed to be enjoying the mixture of pain and pleasure so much. Of course, this just had to be Wally's luck. It was inevitable to stop those feelings of infatuation from rising up. For a split second, Wally feared that Dick would somehow gain the ability to read emotions and would realize what he was feeling. Wally bet that Dick would rather starve himself than feed off his best friend if he found out the other had feelings for him in more than just a bro way. He was just glad that Dick wasn't a mind reader. As far as he knew anyway. Could vampires read minds? Wally hoped not.

Since he couldn't see it coming with his head turned away, Wally flinched when he felt those fangs dig into his skin again. The other had bit down a little too roughly. In turn, Wally's own teeth tore a bit too hard into his bottom lip, cutting it open just slightly. As he felt a couple more gentler sucks against his wrist, the speedster internally reassured himself. It wasn't going to be much longer (he hoped anyway). This would be over with quickly, and he could get back to not thinking about how the other's lips were pressed against his skin and how it felt to have the other lap his tongue over his arm.

When he felt the other's mouth move away from his wrist, Wally inwardly relaxed as he believed Dick to be finished. However, that thought only lasted about two seconds. Suddenly, he felt the other's warm breath against his cheek. His shoulders stiffened. Recalling the typical vampire stories, Wally's brain naturally went to a single thought. _Is he going to bite my neck?_ The thought of having his neck vein cut open didn't set well with the speedster. Those original thoughts of infatuation had been replaced with slight panic. Just how much blood was Dick going to take from him? Wally doubted he could freely give anymore heavy doses without getting sick in some way.

Then all worried thoughts shattered as Wally froze for a different reason. Instead of his neck, Dick moved in to capture Wally's lips. Although it would have been unnoticed by most humans, there were tiny droplets of blood on his bottom lip from where he bit it earlier. Since Dick was still in a trance, he simply moved to where the freshly cut blood was. At least, that was Wally's guess anyway. It was really hard to come up with an explanation on anything right now since his mind was beginning to malfunction.

Dick began to gingerly suck on Wally's bottom lip. As a satisfied gasp escaped the redhead's throat, Wally stumbled backwards until he collided with the center counter within the kitchen. Dick simply moved forward with him, not quite letting Wally leave just yet. The feeling of those sharp fangs lightly rubbing up against his lip as Dick lightly nibbled caused a tingling sensation to race up Wally's back. Yeah, so much for trying to not think about his crush on Dick.

A small gasp escaped the speedster as Dick began to run his tongue across the surface before swooping in to suck at it once more. He lightly nibbled on the other's mouth, tugging ever so slightly at it. Licking, sucking, tugging, releasing, and then repeat. Although Wally had gone as taut as a bow string, a moan formed in the back of Wally's throat. It took every bit of strength not to release it. Actually, it took every bit of strength _not_ to grasp onto Dick's hips and start a make out session with him. _Focus, Wally. Focus! He's only doing this because of the blood. Only because of the blood. Only for the blood..._

This was driving Wally _insane_. He had never been one to have much patience for things—being a speedster and all—and _this _was just _cruel_. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold back. If Dick sucked and nibbled at his lips for very much longer, he was just going to have to do first and ask for forgiveness later. Thankfully—and perhaps unfortunately—Wally didn't have to worry about making that choice. Those red eyes slowly peeked open in a dazed stare before fluttering and finally snapping wide completely. It had taken him a moment, but when realization did hit him, it hit him hard. Dick shuffled backwards away from Wally as he quickly began to sputter an apology. "Wally, I-I didn't mean—I'm sorry. The _blood _and I—."

Was it just the blood? Was this some cruel game reality was playing with the redhead? If it was, Wally definitely wasn't appreciating his luck, especially since he wasn't sure if he could consider it good or bad. Having that short kiss with Dick certainly had its ups and downs. Downs? Well, only if the half kiss happened because of the blood alone. He could feel his heart beating swifter in his chest as his green eyes searched the other's face. The rosy pink blush on Dick's cheek wasn't causing Wally's curiosity to settle either.

Wally watched as Dick's eyes swirled with color. Blue mixed into the scarlet red until the hue had completely disappeared and the brilliant, radiant blues were back. Somehow it didn't help the sudden yearning Wally had now. Wally liked Dick's eyes better this way. If anything, it caused desire to swirl inside of him even more. He had gotten over the initial shock the bright red eyes gave, but he still preferred his friend's glistening blue eyes over the red ones. Currently, those blues were darting on and off Wally's face, unable to hold Wally's gaze that was focused right on him. The sensation of earlier still coursed through Wally's body, and he couldn't quite get over the feeling the slight kiss had given him. Still, Wally gave a short nod. "Yeah," Wally answered distantly, his mind still whirling.

It was because of the blood. Just the blood...Wally couldn't resist the urge to reach up to brush his fingers over his lips, remembering the feel of the brunette's lips and fangs against his mouth. Although he had been trying hard to block out those feelings, it was too late now. The damage had been done. It's much easier to ignore a desire than a craving. Once you've had a single taste of something you desired, you'll yearn for it until you get the complete meal. So to speak anyway.

"I..." Dick's eyes finally fell down to a spot on the floor, giving up on trying to look at the other. Hesitantly, Dick quietly asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

A somber expression had passed over Dick's face. His eyes darted sideways to give Wally a few more final glances before allowing his gaze to fall back down at the spot on the ground. Wally's own expression softened at the concerned question. Although earlier he had a slight panic of how much blood Dick was taking, Wally didn't feel the least bit queasy. Then besides the dizziness he had received from the unexpected kiss, he was perfectly fine. The other didn't dare take too much, and it was obvious that he had taken extra special care to make sure he didn't drink excessively. Wally half wondered if Dick drank enough, but he wasn't going to push it. He didn't know his limits or Dick's. Besides even if Dick wasn't full per say, the dosage itself would definitely be a start in the right direction.

As his mind continued to struggle in between different thoughts, Wally calmly shook his head and reassured, "No, I'm fine."

Wally wasn't the only one who sounded a little distant at the moment. With his gaze averted, Dick slowly nodded a few times. "Heh. Good...That's good."

Wally couldn't take the strong, rising emotions anymore. Although he didn't know whether to blame it on the adrenaline pumping through his body or his usual recklessness, Wally took a few steps forward until they were only mere inches away from each other. Being just inside personal space range now, Dick snapped his attention up towards the redhead. Wary, blue eyes blinked up at Wally in confusion as he stiffened at the sudden closeness. Wally could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest again as anxiety filled his insides. There was a moment of silence between them as Wally shakily reached out to lightly grasp Dick's wrists that were hanging by his sides. Dick could feel his own heart beating a bit louder than usual, but he didn't tug his hands away. "W-Wally?"

Their foreheads were now pressed together. The fact that Dick hadn't backed away or shoved him off yet was a good sign. Both of their eyes lied half lidded as they kept eye contact. Green eyes slowly cast its gaze down to examine Dick's smooth, thin lips. Those moist lips gleamed lightly in the faint, golden lighting of the kitchen. Quietly, Wally mumbled, "Dick, do you...Can I...?" The question never did come out completely.

Their lips were gently pressed together again. An overwhelming feeling suddenly began to ripple through Wally. Alongside beginning to be jittery and restless, Wally was starting to feel lightheaded as well. It was a wonder how he felt like life was being sucked out of him now with this simple kiss when he hadn't felt the least bit dizzy earlier when Dick was actually _draining blood_ from him. Sometimes life just didn't make any sense. Where was the logic in this? Wally wasn't going to think too hard about it. If this was magic at its best, he didn't want to acknowledge it. He didn't want something as magnificent as this to be unbelievable. It needed to be real. _He_ needed it to be real.

The kiss was chaste and light. Their lips were just barely pressed against each other. Dick's breath caught in his throat, expecting yet not expecting the kiss at the same time. A second later, Wally just barely added more pressure into it. He moved his lips hesitantly against the other's but refused to pull away. When Wally felt Dick pressing into the embrace and kissing back, an edge of confidence passed through him. Dick had kissed him back, didn't he? Wally hadn't imagined that, right?

The two of them broke away from their chaste kiss a few seconds later. When their kiss ceased, their eyes opened to wildly search the other. As Dick stared up at the redhead, many different emotions shimmered in those blue pools: hesitance, questioning, confusion, excitement. Excitement? Was that really there, or was Wally imagining things? It was as if Wally wasn't the only one fearing magic. It was as if they were both silently pleading for this to be absolute...Right?

"Wally..." The redhead's name faintly passed through the other's lips. The tone was guarded, and the fact that Wally couldn't tell what Dick was actually feeling was causing him to leap off the deep end. That bliss that had fluttered through the redhead during their kiss didn't linger long. That glee twisted sharply into a dark and cold dread. What emotion was Dick going to act on? Had Wally been right at all about what he believed was seen in those blue eyes? It was ironic how fast the speedster could have a moment of pure confidence and then recoil just as quickly afterward.

The other was fairly stiff in surprise, taken off guard. The other's wrists were still grasped firmly in Wally's hold and felt rigid against his hands. There was shock and a mixture of unreadable emotions written all over Dick's widened, blue eyes. Wally hadn't felt sick at all during the time when Dick had sucked his blood, but now Wally was starting to feel a bit queasy.

Sharply, Wally pulled back and let go of Dick's hands. His face turned a few shades of red, making the tan freckles on his face stand out. His mouth open and closed soundlessly as he fished for an explanation. Wally ran a hand through his auburn locks. Maybe he wrong. What if he read Dick's intentions wrong? Oh God. Dick was just _staring _at was very bad. Dick remained dead silent as he blinked at Wally, different thoughts going through his mind. Wally couldn't read Dick's expression. He couldn't tell what the other was thinking. The other's silence was driving Wally crazy, and before he knew it, Wally was suddenly talking a mile a minute.

"I-I," Wally couldn't stop his voice from quivering as he spoke. "I'm so sorry! You just—oh God—you only did that because of the blood, didn't you? I thought maybe that you—? I'm sorry. Please, don't hate me. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted—just thought that maybe you—."

All it took was a second for Dick to stride across the kitchen floor and make a beeline towards Wally. Pale hands reached up to pull Wally's face closer to his own. In one swift movement, Wally's rambling was cut off when Dick reconnected their lips. To prove a point, Dick roughly moved his lips against the other in a passionate kiss. That's all it took to reassure the speedster. Wally hadn't been wrong; Dick was feeling something similar. The moment the two of them broke for air, their eyes desperately searched each other. Neither of them spoke. Words didn't seem necessary. It was almost as if they were afraid that speaking would break this enchantment, whether they wanted to consider it magic or just the chemistry between them.

The lull in the kiss was cut short when Wally moved to capture the other in another kiss. Just like the last one, their embrace was heated and forceful. The more pressure Wally applied, the rougher Dick would press back against him. As Wally's arms wrapped around Dick's waist, the other moved his arms around the other's neck. Both of them tried to close as much space between as they possibly could. A gasp escaped Wally when Dick began to nibble hungrily on the redhead's bottom lip again, this time without fangs.

It wasn't long before their pressure and stance was off balance. With their lips locked again, Dick shuffled backwards and awkwardly hit the edge of the kitchen counter. A grunt of displeasure escaped him when his back didn't have anything to lean comfortably onto as Wally eagerly moved his lips against his. His hands moved to Wally's shoulders to guide them back away from the counter's edge that was painfully digging into his waist. As their breaths became shorter as their kiss continued, the two of them were stumbling through the kitchen again. A gasp escaped Dick the moment he was shoved up against the refrigerator door. Due to the force, a single magnet fell to the floor and faintly rattled against the tile.

A shiver of excitement raced down Dick's spine when Wally's tongue slipped into Dick's mouth. A moan vibrated out of his throat the instant their tongues brushed against one another. As their open mouth kiss escalated, their tongues wetly swirled around each other. It wasn't so much a battle for dominance than a passionate endeavor neither one of them planned on breaking anytime soon. If anything, they were going to feed this mutual emotion until it burst from the pressure. Then even after that, they were going to ride out the aftermath until even the ruins weren't left standing.

Their breaks for air became shorter and shorter. They quickly reconnected their lips each time. Hungrily, their mouths smacked together as their tongues sloppily rubbed against one another. A shiver shook Dick's body as he felt the redhead's hands roaming his clothed torso. Tightly, his own hands clasped around Wally's neck as he kept the speedster close. His fingers brushed through strands of red hair, and Wally didn't seem to mind those digits curling and tugging lightly at the locks. When Dick began to feel Wally's hands slip underneath his shirt and drag his fingertips across his stomach, a tingling sensation rippled through Dick's body as their make out session stopped.

Blue eyes slowly peeked open to stare at the other through a half lidded gaze. The other stared back at him with the same emotions lighting those barely open, emerald green eyes. Empathy. Compassion. Desire. Need. Within those sapphire blue eyes, desperation glowed. Not only did Dick want this, but he emotionally needed the speedster close to him now. Luckily for the both of them, their feelings harmonized. Between Wally's own infatuated craving and Dick's needy attraction, they strongly responded to one another.

When Dick tilted his head to rest the side of his face against the cool surface of the refrigerator, midnight black locks fell messily into his eyes. Both of them were panting heavily as a result of their passionate kissing session. He watched silently as Wally eyeballed his neck, the speedster glancing back and forth between his face and his neck. Slowly, Wally leaned forward and let his warm breath tickle the exposed skin. Dick shivered at the feeling as his skin crawled in anticipation.

Wally shifted away from Dick's untouched neck and reached up to gently brush the teen's hair behind his ear. Teasingly, he blew cool air against the lobe, causing Dick's gasp onto Wally's hair tighter as he shifted his weight slightly. Even at this point, neither of them said anything. Only the sounds of their heavy breathing floated through the air as they remained captivated by each other. The faint sounds of the abandoned, video game in the background couldn't have been more unnoticed.

Dick's lips parted open in a silent gasp when he felt Wally's lips against his ear. The redhead lightly nipped at the edges before running his tongue around the shell of it. After a few nips, Wally moved to place butterfly kisses down Dick's neck. Then just like that the pace of their movements had changed. Instead of aggressively advancing onto one another, they were moving smoothly. Wally's lips pressed tenderly against the skin. Yet, the unhurried motions never once lost their passion, never once lost their spark. With each kiss placed against him, Dick felt his body temperature increase as he became dizzier by the second.

As Wally began to nibble on the other's neck, his hands glided up Dick's body from underneath his shirt. Those fingertips trailed over Dick's stomach and made their way up to his chest. The teen's breath caught in his throat the moment he felt the pad of Wally's thumb brush against his nipple. Wally pinched and rubbed smooth circles against the mound while continuing to kiss and suck at the brunette's throat. Dick squirmed momentarily as an excited shiver swept up his spine at the touch.

The redhead then moved his attention from Dick's neck to the teen's chest. Wally placed a light kiss against the teen's sternum before trailing kisses from the middle of his chest to his nipple. A sharp breath came from Dick as Wally began to tease him by running his tongue around the sensitive area without giving the spot any direct contact. While holding Dick's shirt up with one hand, Wally's free hand trailed down Dick's side. Those fingers ghostly brushed down Dick's ribcage before curling around the his waist. The moment Wally lapped his tongue over the mound, Dick arched up into the contact.

Low and quiet, Dick breathed out the other's name in reflex, "Wally."

Those words lightly broke through the silent barrier they'd held. Those beginning sparks of passion that had drove them to become enchanted by the other died down as awareness fell over them next. Their eyes met each other then as a silent conversation went on between them. A silent question was exchanged that was in dire need of an answer. As Wally lifted his head to be at usual eye level, their eye contact refused to break. The silence fell between them again as half lidded, blue eyes stared into hazed over emeralds, but its existence was short lived for Wally spoke next.

"Dick, are we...?" Wally hesitated, being unsure how to ask the question they both had floating around in their minds. "Do you want to...you know?"

"Yeah." A shaky smirk fell on Dick's lips. The expression faltered just slightly when he asked nervously, "Y-You too, right?"

The reassured grin that formed on Wally's face was followed by quick, short nods. With the mutual desire fluttering between them, Dick dug his fingers into the crimson locks on the back of Wally's heads and pulled him in for another kiss. When this short yet sweet kiss broke, Dick murmured against the other's lips, "We can't do this here."


End file.
